Vehicular software systems are becoming ever increasingly complex. Many vehicles now on the road have numerous software modules associated therewith. Powertrain control, infotainment, navigation and a number of other systems are controlled by hardware and software. Given the complex nature of these systems, and the number of software and hardware components, there are frequently updates that could be useful to vehicle owners. To address the complexity, a remote operator may be utilized to assist with the software updates. However, such approaches may require the vehicle owner's attention, which may cause the vehicle owner to defer the performance of vehicle software updates.